


Sherlock Holmes and the butler

by cheshirejin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the Kurohedonism community challenge prompt "the butler did it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and the butler

Arthur Doyle sat at his writing desk reading the latest missive from his publisher.  
To: Arthur C Doyle  
Re: your recent submission,

Dear Mr. Doyle,  
While the character is popular we find that the premise of a household servant killing the master of the house to be unrealistic, most of our readers have cooks at their homes and the thought of being so easily poisoned would not sit well with them, and could in fact cause mass paranoia. We would respectfully ask that you change the culprit and/or method of death in this story before we could in good conscience publish it.

“Well,” he told himself as he carefully put the letter back into its envelope, a feeling of dread settling with his decision. Surely this would not violate his promise about not revealing the true nature of the Phantomhive household. “Fiction is sometimes as strange as truth,” he told no one in particular. “I will change the manuscript so that the butler did it.”  



End file.
